Time of the Fairy
by Magilou
Summary: A young man is found in the middle of the ocean between the Alvarez Empire and the Fiore kingdom. How did a human from Earth get to Earthland? What will he do now that he is there? One thing is for certain, it's going to be insane! (I am currently accepting OCs, more details at the end of the first chapter)
1. Introduction Arc (1)

**I'M BACK BITCHES!**

 **Well, I'm back writing Time of the Fairy and you know what that means, after 11 YEARS, the Fairy Tail manga is over.**

 **Fairy Tail may not have been the first anime I watched, but it was the First Manga I read thoroughly, so to those who are sad about it being over, I FEEL YOUR PAIN!**

 **And for those who are sad or disappointed about that last chapter, I quite enjoyed it, it still kept with the Fairy Tail theme and it wasn't what we expected, it wasn't a '20 years later and everyone has kids' chapter, which was a nice change.**

 **I'LL ALWAYS MISS IT!**

 **Anyways, you didn't come here to read me ramble on, so, let's get on to the story!**

…

"Oh… God, what happened?" he said groggily.

A young man woke up in what seemed to be a wooden room, as he tried to sit up he suddenly felt violently ill and fell back on his back.

"Fuck, why do I feel like this?… W-Where am I?" he moaned loudly.

He looked around, he saw water splashing out one of the windows and could feel the room rocking and creaking.

"Am I… on a boat?"

He tried to get up, but as soon as he sat up, he could feel that he didn't have the energy to stand, so he started crawling on all fours, seeing a set of stairs behind him, he slowly crawled towards and up them, which took quite a while.

He barley managed to get to the top, seeing that he was, in fact, on a ship, but it seemed more like a large sailboat, he looked around, seeing people dressed in sailors uniforms running around, he tried to ask what was happening, but felt like if he would talk, he would vomit whatever was left in his stomach and he would probably piss the sailors off if he did do that, he crawled to the side of the ship, hanging his head over the side and immediately saw the shore.

"What the…"

What he saw surprised him enough to make him almost forget about his pains, he saw a large port city, it seemed like a typical seaside city, but that made the young man panic.

' _What the hell is this? There aren't any Ports like this in Berlin! Maybe… Maybe I'm in Spain. But if so, how did I get on a boat?_ '

He really didn't have the energy to think any further a he just slumped over, he didn't know how much time has passed, but the boat eventually stopped and as soon as it did, he didn't feel sick anymore, he actually didn't feel like he ever was sick to begin with, he chalked that up to motion sickness, since it was the only thing that made sense to him.

"What the hell?" he muttered to himself.

It was also then that he noticed that he didn't have a shirt on, nor did he have shoes on, but he did have trousers on, so that was good, he felt his torso up and saw that he was much more muscular than before, having the body of an Olympic athlete with multiple scars on his torso, he felt a large hand on his shoulder and saw that a sailor, about a head taller than him told him.

"I assume your gonna get off here?"

"Y-Yeah, but can I ask something?"

"If it's about how you got here, we found you in the middle of the ocean on our was to Fiore from Alvarez, as for how you got there, we have no idea."

"Shit, thank you sir!"

He was about to go off, until the man said.

"Hold on kid!"

He turned around and saw that the man was holding a brown duffle bag, he took it and said.

"Thank you sir!"

"No problem kid, good luck!"

He smiled and went off of the ship, making his way into the town, planning to find out what the hell was happening, but first off-

"What the hell is in this bag?"

He looked around for a bit, finding a bench eventually, he sat down and opened his bag and started peeking through it.

He found his wallet, he opened it and saw that he had strange looking bills in it, they looked very strange, with symbols that he couldn't recognize, but he saw in the top and bottom corners was a number, a '1000', the bill also said 'Thousand Jewel', he continued counting the money that he had, when he finished, he came to the conclusion that he had about 100,000 Jewels.

"So, wherever I am, it seems to use jewels as their currency."

He continued looking through hi bag, finding a set of clothes, a bottle of water, but what really interested him was the small stack of papers and two passports, one was for Fiore and the other was for Alvarez, both passports looked very similar to British passports with the symbol of each country on their front, he opened them and saw all of his information in them, his name, birthday and so on, the stack of papers were some official documents in a language that he didn't recognize, but he could read for some reason.

"What the hell is happening?"

He put all of his things back in his bag and started walking through the town, trying to look for some kind of help center where he could find out what he should do, as he was walking around, he noticed a few things.

First off, the smell, the whole time he could smell what one could usually smell on a port city, fish, the ocean, but along with that, there were different things, all kinds of food, the smell of garbage and the different smells of different people, it didn't overwhelm him, but all of the different smells made him nearly vomit a few times, but he got used to it shockingly quickly.

Secondly, there was also the fact that he could hear sounds that one would normally not here, people having conversations a few dozen meters away, the footsteps of people and what he thought were heartbeats, but that also faded quickly, he can get his 'super hearing' back if he concentrates hard enough.

Thirdly, he noticed that people seemed to do strange… things, sometimes he would see people floating, some were talking about magic and so on, he was freaking out at that, not by the face that there was magic, but that he accepted it shockingly quickly, but that was something to worry about later.

"What the hell is happening?"

He eventually got to a train station, it looked like any other train station, with platforms on either side, he went over to a map and saw that he didn't know any of the places on this map.

"Crocus… Oshibana… Magnolia… what the hell are these places?"

He found a pamphlet next to the large map, he took one and opened it, seeing information on the different places, it seemed as though that where he was wasn't a great place for him to stay, as it didn't have any cheap options for him to stay, he read the pamphlet for a while, coming to the conclusion that Magnolia Town was the best place to go, it had apartments with cheap rent, a lot of places to shop and a place called 'Fairy Tail', which was some kind of organization organized by the government to complete jobs, they called it a 'Guild', he could make some money with that until he figure out what he was gonna do to get home.

"Why am I so calm about this?"

That was the thing that freaked him out the most, not the fact that he had citizenship from two countries that he didn't know of, not the face that he was in a strange place that he didn't know of, not even the face that he was basically in a different world seeing that he saw people use magic, but the fact that he was strangely calm about all of this.

"Well, that's a problem to figure out when I get into Magnolia Town."

He went over to a register to get a ticket, behind the counter was a woman, she seemed no older than 20, looking like a model, she smiled and said.

"Hello, where would you like to go sir?"

"I-I would like a ticket to Magnolia Town please?"

"Alright… anything else?"

"Actually, do you have anything for motion sickness?"

"Actually, we do!"

She searched for a few seconds, shuffling through a few things, until she pulled out a necklace, it had a silver chain with a light blue, glowing orb attached to it, she smiled and said.

"This is a special Lacrima that we got recently, it help people with motion sickness that they have, you can rent it for 100 Jewels!"

"I'll do just that please!"

"Alright, I just need your name so that the person in Magnolia station know who will give it to them."

"My name… is Damian, Damian Black!"

…

 **Well, that was my first chapter of the new revised version of Time of the Fairy, I hope you all enjoyed it, it there are any questions, you can put them in a review or PM me, but I won't answer certain questions, if I feel as though there is things that you should know, I'll tell you in the authors notes in the beginning or end of the chapter.**

 **I will also accept requests for this story, depending on what I think of it, I might even add it.**

 **What I also want to do is accept your OCs, if you want your character in this story, send me a profile with as much detail as you can put in there, the characters name, age, gender, magic, guild, backstory, personality and so on, for the beginning of the story, I would like it if you sent me OCs via PM. Other Guilds will come in later, so if you want to see your character come in in the next few chapters, send me OCs that are either citizens in Magnolia or in the Fairy Tail Guild.**

 **I'm going to try and post a chapter every Saturday!**

 **I have a feeling that this is the beginning of a nice and long journey together.**

 **Thanks for taking the time for my crappy story.**

 **See you next week!**


	2. Introduction Arc (2)

**Hello Again~**

 **Yep, I kept my promise, I'm actually going to upload chapters regularly, for those who red the first version of this story, you know what I'm talking about, for the new readers, I uploaded chapter quite… irregularly.**

 **But enough of that, on with the show!**

…

"Ah…"

After walking through almost the entire train, Damian finally managed to find a place all to himself, he laid down on the seat and started to relax, knowing that he has a few hours until he got to Magnolia Town and needed to find this 'Fairy Tail' and try and earn some money, he closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep, but after about 10 minuets of trying, he gave up and sat straight up, looking out the window, he was thinking of what the hell he was going to do?

"Well, whatever I am going top do, I need to-"

Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his head, which made him go silent, pain continually assaulted his head, making Damian grab it and scream, this went on Damian being in more and more pain, until memories came into his head.

"… _Dragon Slayer…"_

"… _16…"_

"… _enhanced senses…strength…speed…"_

"… _eat…"_

After the memories had finished flowing into his head, the pain had stopped, but Damian was now out of breath.

"W-What the hell?!"

Damian had no idea what had happened just now, these definitely were memories, but something was off about them, they felt like they happened recently, as in the past few months, but he had only been here about a day, what's more, he couldn't remember where he was or the faces of the people that were there, but what freaked him out even more, is that he knew what those words meant, he looked at the palms of his hands.

"What the hell is going on?"

Damian started going through his memories, trying to think of what they meant, the first was ' _Dragon Slayer_ ', he knew that was referring to him, but he didn't really know what it was, he assumed that it was a type of magic, but he didn't know what type of magic it was.

Next was ' _16_ ', he was at a complete loss as to what that was, how old he was when he got here? A type of power scaling number? He really wasn't sure, but he was gonna figure it out later, hopefully.

The next was the easiest for him, he knew from his walk in Hargeon that he had enhanced smell and hearing, but the strength and speed part it what interested him, he looked at his hands and wondered how he could test it out, when he looked up and saw the overhead space for his suitcases, he shrugged.

"Whelp, might as well try it out."

He grabbed hold of the bars and pulled, he only did so lightly at first, but kept pulling harder, until with one powerful tug, he ripped the whole overhead off on the walls of the cart, the fact that he tore it out didn't freak him out as much as that he knew that he didn't use his full strength to do it.

"Oh Shit! What the hell am I gonna do?"

He tried to think of how he was gonna get rid of it, the first thing he thought of was throwing it out the window, but someone might see that, he then thought that he could try and fix it, but he didn't have the necessary tools to do that, until one word stuck out in his head.

EAT!

He didn't know why, but in his head it seemed like a viable option, he looked at the metal and licked his lips and opened his mouth, slowly putting it in his mouth, he bit down on it and was shocked that not only could he bite it apart and chew it, but it actually tasted pretty good, he continued eating the rest of it, until the whole thing was gone.

"I guess that solves the last word."

As he ate the metal, he could feel his strength returning as well as something else, a feeling that he couldn't quite identify, but felt pretty good, what's more, this power felt tangible, as if he could actually pull it out of his body.

" **MAGNOLIA STATION!** "

But that was a problem for later, for now, he got out of the train and gave the Lacrima back to one of the clerks, he was about to walk away when he thought of something.

"Excuse me, do you know if there is a library or a book store in Magnolia?"

He nodded and explained to Damian where it was on a map, he thanked the man and made his way to a book store, as it was the closest to the station.

On his way to the book store, he saw quite a few people staring at him, but he really didn't blame them, seeing a shirtless and shoe less teen with scars all over his body and a duffle bag walk down the street, he would likely stare as well, so he ignored them and continued his way.

He eventually got to the book store, it was a pink, two story building with a book shaped sign that said 'Book' on it, Damian chuckled at the sign and went inside, the male clerk said.

"Welcome!"

"Hello, could you tell me if you have any books on Dragon Slayers?"

He seemed surprised and said.

"I… think so, let me check."

He went off into the back of the book store, Damian following him into the very back, the clerk looked for a while.

"Where… is… it… Ah!"

He then pulled out a large, gray book, he dusted it off and gave it to Damian.

"This is a book on Lost Magic, unfortunately, I don't know where it is in the book, but I know that it's in here!"

"Alright, thank you!"

The clerk walked back to the desk and Damian read the book, turning the pages until he found Dragon Slayer after about half an hour.

"Alright, finally! Let's see… 'Dragon Slayer Magic is a type of magic which was used hundreds of years ago to kill dragons, it is either taught by dragons, dragon slayers or through Dragon Slayer Lacrima, this school of magic allows one to manipulate a specific element, it also makes them immune to magic of their own element and one is able to consume it to replenish his magic and stamina…'"

He skipped a bit of it until he came across something interesting.

"Dragon Force? '…Dragon Force is the final form of a Dragon Slayer, which allows the Dragon Slayer to gain the power of Dragon, Dragon Slayers with Lacrima implanted in them can access Dragon Force at will…'… well, that sound cool, I wonder if I can do that?"

But that was something he needed to figure out later, for now, he needed to figure out how to use magic, he closed the book and went out of the store, he looked at his hands and said.

"I'm gonna need to figure out how to use magic whilst I'm-"

Suddenly, his head was assaulted with a familiar pain, but it was much more intense, he collapsed on his knees and hands, sweating like crazy and breathing heavily.

The people in the area started looking at him, some whispering and others walking over to Damian and asked him if he was okay, but Damian couldn't hear them, as the pain kept increasing, so much so until he eventually fell over, unconscious.

"Oh god!"

"Is he okay?"

"We need to get him to a hospital, help me!"

Two large men picked up Damian and brought him to a hospital in a hurry, people around them hoping that he was alright.

…

 **Well, that's not good, I wonder what is happening with our young hero, will he be okay? Well, your gonna have to come back next week to find out what happens with him, weather you will get your answer or not… we'll see.**

 **Anyways, Review, Follow and PM me your OCs as I am still accepting them.**

 **Later!**


	3. Introduction Arc (3)

**Hello Everyone!**

 **We're back and ready to rumble, I'm so excited to have you people read my story, I hope that you like it.**

 **Without further ado, let's do this Shit!**

…

"Oh… God…"

Damian woke up in the room of a hospital, his vision blurry for a while, he looked around, but all he could see was white, but as his vision returned to normal, he could see that the white that he saw were actually curtains.

"What the hell happened?" he groaned.

"You collapsed outside the bookstore!"

Damian looked up and saw a woman come from behind the curtains, she seemed mature, but also had a young look to her, like she just turned 20, she was wearing a typical nurses hospital dress, the hat on her head had a red plus sign on it, she had long, blue hair tied into a ponytail, she smiled sweetly at Damian, whose heart skipped a beat and his face turned a bit red, her smile disappeared as she said.

"Are you okay? Your face is completely red."

"No, it's alright, I swear!" Damian stuttered and smiled.

She stared at him suspiciously for a moment and said.

"Well, I would still like to take your temperature, Mr… Black is it?"

Damian nodded, she was obviously new at this so he would try and not be a bother to her.

"Yeah, my name is Damian Black nurse…"

"Oh right, sorry, my name is Wendy Marvell!"

She then got a thermostat out and put it in his mouth, after a bit she took it out and nodded.

"Alright… I just need you to fill this out and then I can get the doctor to let you out."

She gave Damian a clipboard with a pen and a registration form, Wendy left Damian to fill out the form, he filled out all of the questions in time as the doctor came in with a stern look on his face with Wendy behind him.

"Alright Mr. Black, I don't see any reasons why you can't leave, although I still can't figure out why you collapsed."

Damian knew that was bad, but if the doctor couldn't find anything wrong with him, he saw no reason not to leave, he thanked the doctor and left the building.

"I wonder what memories I got back, it had to have been a lot if I collapsed."

Damian closed his eyes and tried to access the memories, but they didn't feel like the memories from before, they seemed to be… movements, actions and feelings, Damian seemed to understand what they meant as he smiled.

"Alright, now, let's get some fucking money!"

Damian ran to the one place that he knew that his talents would be useful, the Fairy Tail!

He continued to run to the guild, looking forward to testing his new abilities, unfortunately, he wasn't paying attention to where he was running as a young man was walking in his direction, looking toward the Fairy Tail Guild Building, he seemed to be wearing a robe with a hood, neither paid attention to where they were going, so they slammed against each other, both falling on the floor across from each other, Damian groaned.

"Shit… I'm sorry man, are you alright?"

Damian stood up and saw the face of the person, he seemed to be the same age as himself, his eyes were light blue, just like his hair, he looked up to Damian with a calm expression on his face and stood up.

"I'm alright, it's my fault for bumping into you, I wasn't looking where I was going!"

"No, I was running straight ahead without looking, it's my fault!"

He sighed.

"Let's just agree to disagree… agreed?"

"A-Alright…"

They both just stared at each other awkwardly for a moment, until Damian said.

"So, I'm heading to Fairy Tail, what about you?"

"Actually, I'm heading there as well!"

"Really? Let's go together then!"

He nodded and they both started walking to the Guild building, Damian asked.

"So, what kind of Magic to you use?"

"I use God Slayer Magic, I was taught by my teacher, before you ask, he was not a God, just an old man… what about you?"

"I know Dragon Slayer Magic, don't ask where I know it from as I am trying to figure that out as well!"

"You don't know where you learned your magic?"

"Suspicious, I know!"

The young man was gonna continue with his questions, but they both got in front of the guild building.

It seemed be a massive castle like structure, the building itself was square with four towers on each corner, the stone building had torches lined all over it, the large wooden doors had the words 'Fairy Tail' over it with the Guild Symbol next to the word, on the right of the entrance was what seemed to be a souvenir shop, which was currently closed, and to the left were tables and chairs, they both walked to the doors and opened them, when they walked inside, Damian couldn't decide weather to cover his ears or plug his nose, he toughened it out and did neither, they both went inside to see the building full of people, it had large, wooden support pillars, wooden tables and benches all around, on the other side of the room was a stage, to his left he saw two board with posters, one had plenty more than the other, a few people were standing there, to the right he saw a bar where a few people were drinking, eating or talking, everyone in the building seemed to be either fighting, laughing, drinking or talking.

""This is different than I expected!""

They both looked at each other and smiled, the young man walked over to the bar where a young looking woman was serving alcohol, she was a beautiful, voluptuous, big breasted woman – as most of the women were – had long white hair with a lock of it on her forehead sticking upward, she was wearing a plain purple dress that went down to her ankles with straps on her wrists, she had black high heels on as well.

"Hello! Welcome to Fairy Tail! Are you here to place a request?"

Damian smiled.

"I'm here to join Fairy Tail!"

"Me too!"

She smiled widely at them and said.

"Alright, I'm gonna need your names and the type of magic you use!"

Damian went first.

"My name is Damian Black and I use Dragon Slayer Magic!"

"My name is Suigetsu Asui and I'm a God Slayer!"

She hummed and said.

"I don't think we have a God Slayer in our Guild yet, so that's a first, but I think you will feel welcomed here Damian as we have quite a few Dragon Slayers!"

Damian felt a little down that he wasn't that unique, but he got over it as the woman said.

"Now, where do you want your Guild mark and what color it should be?"

Suigetsu wanted it on the back of his right hand, in blue and Damian wanted it on his right bicep in red, Damian looked at his stamp as the woman said.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail you two, by the way, my name is Mirajane!"

Damian smiled widely, having a feeling that he was going to have a good time here.

…

 **Whelp… it's happened, Damian is finally a member of Fairy Tail and he brought a Friend? with him, Suigetsu Asui, the God Slayer, he'll be more important later in the story, so don't worry.**

 **As for the people who gave me OCs, don't worry about that, they will come in once the introduction arc is over, so keep submitting them in to me so I can plan them in the story, I look forward to your submissions.**

 **Review, Follow, Favorite and have a nice day.**

 **See you next time.**


	4. Introduction Arc (4)

**Hey! Hey! Hey!**

 **I'm back, miss me? No? Well whatever, I got a new chapter for you guys and a few announcements at the end of this chapter, anyways I don't know how to fill this space anymore.**

 **Enjoy!**

…

 **Damians POV**

How the Hell did this happen?

Wait, you don't know what I'm talking about, let me explain.

After me and Suigetsu got out Guild marks, people started coming towards us and welcoming us top the Guild, everyone was very friendly, it was really great, until one guy, I'm pretty sure his name was Nash Dragneel, who was dressed pretty strangely now that I think of it, he had a white vest and black baggy pants on, his hair was light pink, but enough of that, he came over to me and we talked about Dragon Slayer, he said that most of his family except for his mom and 'Happy', whoever the hell that was, were Fire Dragon Slayers, he asked me what type of Dragon Slayer I was, I didn't tell him, wanting it to be a surprise for when I get to test it out, until he said the dreaded words.

'Let's Fight!'

At first, most people around him tried to defuse the situation, I now realize that I should have let them, but I foolishly said that it was alright, that I wanted to test out my magic anyways, so now, Nash and I were standing outside on the back of the guild, which was a large dirt field, me and Nash were standing across from each other, Nash's hands were on fire and I was panicking on what do do, apparently, the other Guild members were apparently placing bets on who would win, but I was more concerned on how I would win this fight, I saw a man wearing a black cloak with blue pants held up by a metal belt and blue boots, he had long, shoulder length, white and brown hair, he raised one arm in the air, I noticed that it was more metallic than the other one, he said.

"Let the fight… begin!"

Nash ran towards me, his right fist reared back and ready to deliver a whooping on me, I leaned back, narrowly dodging his fist, Damian straightened back up, turned around and jumped back from the fist that Nash trusted at him.

This continued for a while, Damian continually dodging Nash's attacks, whilst thinking.

' _How the hell am I doing this? I didn't know I was this agile. But that isn't_ _important, right now, I need to focus on beating him, I don't wanna make a fool of myself._ '

I attempted gaining some distance by jumping back, thankfully, Nash didn't follow me, but he growled.

"Come on man, are gonna actually attack me, or are you gonna just try and wear me out?"

I smiled and said.

"No, just waiting to take you out!"

"Well then, try and do it when I burn you to a crisp!"

He inhaled deeply.

" **Fire Dragons…** "

I did the same and since he was giving the spell name, I'll do it too.

" **Ocean Dragons…** "

" **ROAR!** "

We both unleashed our roars, he exhaled a stream of fire whilst I exhaled a stream of water, when they both made contact, a massive cloud of steam formed between us, I smiled, my enhanced hearing and sense of smell could track him instantly, I ran towards him with my fist reared back, preparing to punch him in the face, but Nash dodged at the last second and smacked me in the face, I stumbled back one step and smashed my forehead against his, he stumbled back and smiled.

"This is more like it!"

His fist were lit aflame and I dowsed my fists in water and we clashed, our attacks canceling each other out, so it was a test of strength and with my superior size and muscle mass I was slowly overpowering Nash, until I smashed my fist on the side of his head, sending him flying out of the cloud, I waited for a moment, the cloud slowly disappearing and I saw Nash standing with a smile on his face, what the hell is this man made of?

"Your much stronger than I expected!"

"Dose that mean that you're ready to give up?"

"Never!"

He dashed towards me and we both clashed again, I have to admit, even though I didn't want to fight at first, I was enjoying it quite a lot, I smiled, knowing that I couldn't keep this up forever, I jumped back concentrated for a moment.

" **Ocean Dragon's…** "

Nash came running at me, also planning to finish this, but that is what I was hoping for, I moved my arms in an 180° motion rapidly, creating a small twister in the air, which Nash was caught in.

"… **Whirlpool!** "

Nash spun around in the whirlpool for a while, until he flew out and smashed against the floor, his face was green and he looked like he was going to vomit any second, the tall man with a metal arm said.

"This fight is over, Damian wins!"

Everyone cheered at that as Suigetsu came over to me and said.

"That wasn't too bad, good job!"

A few other people came over and congratulated me similarly, I then went over to Nash, who's motion sickness started wearing off, I held out a hand, which he took, I helped him up and said.

"Your pretty good man!"

"Your not too bad either, I look forward to the next time we fight each other."

I chuckled nervously, I was only lucky that my attack affected him the way I wanted it to, I really don't think I could win if it was just a straight up fight.

I would need to practice a lot for that!

…

 **Well, we now know Damians point of view on all of this and he seems to have the normal 'newbie in Fairy Tail' reaction and welcome, we just have to hope that that he likes it here, now for what I wanted to say.**

 **First off, 'Damians POV', I'll try and have one of these at least once in each arc, weather it is always Damian, you'll just have to see…**

 **Secondly, I'm sure most people want to know who the Guild Master is, he'll officially make his appearance in the next arc, but maybe you can guess who he is in this chapter…**

 **And finally, I've become a part of a Fairy Tail Forum recently called Fairy Tail Forever, for those who don't know, Forums are places where people can come together, talk, hang out, and Role Play as original characters in your favorite series, for me, It's Fairy Tail, the people are awesome and It's a lot of fun to be in, I implore you all to go and check it out, maybe we'll see each other, just to help you all, here is a link:**

forum/Fairy-Tail-Forever/163793/

 **I hope you like this chapter, keep sending me OCs and maybe we'll see each other in Fairy Tail Forever.**

 **Like, Favorite and Review**

 **See ya'!**


	5. Introduction Arc (5)

**Hey guys,**

 **I know this is really early for a new chapter, but I actually have a good explanation… which will come at the end of the chapter, so for now.**

 **Enjoy!**

…

The rest of the Day had gone by quite normally, Damian had spent time in the Guild with his new friends, eating and laughing, until Damian started noticing that the Guild was slowly getting emptier, at first he really didn't care, but after Damian was standing in the outside of Fairy Tail in the middle of the night, I remembered that I didn't have a house to stay in.

"Shit…"

Damian started walking around the area, trying to find a hotel or something to stay in.

"I can't believe I forgot to get myself a house, that should have been the first thing I had done…"

Damian had been walking around for a while, but he really wasn't having any luck, as everything was closed, but then Damian had a small glimmer of hope as a familiar smell flew in his nose.

"Dragneel…"

Damian followed the scent, running to possibly his only hope for a roof over his head and dinner in his stomach, he eventually got to an apartment building and knocked on the door, he stood straight for a moment, the door opened to revile Nash wearing a yellow t-shirt and blue trousers.

"Damian?"

He chuckled and said

"Hey man…"

"Dude it's late, why aren't you at your place?"

"I don't exactly have a place to stay, as I forgot to find a place, so I wanted to ask if you knew anywhere I could stay."

Nash stared at Damian for a moment, then abruptly said.

"Wait here!"

He slammed the door shut and ran inside the house, Damian could hear the whole conversation as Nash stopped running and said.

"Mom, can Damian stay over?"

"Doesn't he have a place to stay?"

"No, he forgot to look for an apartment and doesn't have a place to stay, he's in front of our door right now!"

"Well, I don't see why not, but where would he stay?"

"He can stay in my room!"

"Well… alright!"

"YES!"

Damian then heard footsteps coming towards the door, he stopped and opened it with a smile on his face.

"Mom said that you can stay the night!"

"I know, I heard!"

Damian followed Nash in the house, the inside of the house had yellow wallpaper, they walked into the living room, which had shelves with pictures on them, the room had a coffee table with chairs on the side and a sofa on the long side, this setup was if front of a blue television, the living room was connected to the kitchen, which looked fairly normal, with a wooden table and chairs in the middle, in the kitchen, he saw a woman with long blond hair that went all the way to the waist, she was wearing an outfit similar to Nash's, this was his mother, Lucy, she turned to Damian with a smile.

"Hello Damian!"

"Hello Lucy, sorry for just popping up out of nowhere."

"It's not a problem, I used to have the problem of my friends breaking into my house all of the time, it's nice that someone asked for a change."

"How is it that whenever I think that these people can't get any weirder, someone just proves me wrong!"

"I can tell you plenty of weirder shit!"

Damian turned around and saw a man who looked similar to Nash, but he had a much more mature look to him, with a scar on his cheek and a checkered scarf around his neck, he was wearing the same clothes as Nash, this was Natsu.

"Hey Natsu!"

They both fist bumped and Natsu said.

"I saw the fight that you had with Nash, your quite good, I would love to fight you sometime!"

Nash and Lucy chuckled and Damian said.

"Sure, but another time!"

"Yea, if I fight in here, Lucy will kill me!"

"DAMN STRAIGHT, WE PAY GOOD MONEY FOR THIS HOUSE!"

"I-I know honey…"

They started talking, whilst Nash grabbed a hold of my arm and said.

"Come on, I wanna show you my room!"

He brought me down the hall to his room, he opened the door and Damian saw his room, it had red wallpaper with a bed in one corner with a chest in front of it, which had red sheets, the cupboard in the other corner had tons of… stuff is the only way to describe it as it seemed to be a collection of random things, on the other side of the room was a desk with a wardrobe next to it.

"Nice room, considering I don't have one…"

He chuckled and said.

"You'll be sleeping here with me, you can sleep on a futon that we have, gimme a second…"

He went into his chest and got a large futon out and place it next to his bed, before we could do anything else, we heard Lucy say.

"DINNER!"

We both went out to the kitchen, Damian prepared himself for basically anything, The three boys sat on the Table, Damian noticed that there was another face, a girl with shoulder length, pink hair and a face similar to Lucy's, she was also wearing the same clothes as everyone else here, she was Luna, Damian thought.

' _What is with this family and these god damn clothes?_ '

She smiled at Damian and said.

"Damian, what are you doing here?"

"I don't have a place to stay, so I'm staying the night!"

"Cool!"

Lucy served all of them their food, it seemed to be a Sheppard's pie, which made his British side squealed with joy that there was something familiar in this world.

Damian, Luna and Lucy ate their food at a moderate pace, but Natsu and Nash were basically inhaling their food, the food didn't burn their mouths since they were Fire Dragon Slayers.

The Dragneel Family plus Damian eventually finished their food, Damian offered to wash up, but Lucy said that Natsu was going to wash up that night, Damian and Nash went into his room, they hung out for a while, just talking about the Guild, until Damian eventually got tiered and went to bed, Damian fell asleep quite quickly, with one thing on his mind.

' _I think this Guild won't be too bad…_ '

…

 **Alright, now for an explanation…**

 **I'm going away to Spain until the 31st from the 17th and won't be able to respond to anything until I come back, on the September 1st so, I decided to post the last chapter of the introduction arc before I left, so the next chapter you all see will be of the next arc, so just for fun, here is the name of the next arc:**

 **First Quest Arc**

 **A little boring, I know, but I promise that you will like it!**

 **Anyways, like, favorite and review.**

 **See ya!**


	6. First Quest Arc (1)

**HEY GUYS, I'M BACK FROM BARCELONA**

 **Yes, I was on a hiking trip in Spain, maybe not the best idea to revile it on the internet, but hey, YOLO.**

 **Thank you to Firefly for reviewing and being my second reviewer, so I hope you like this arc and what's coming up.**

 **Enjoy!**

…

It had been a few days since Damian had joined Fairy Tail and he had to admit, he really liked the people here!

He mostly hung out with the Dragneel family, but he also spent time with the others, like the Fullbusters and so on, he also had a bit of a freak-out when he found out that the nurse Wendy is actually a Fairy Tail mage, but they got along as well.

He had also found out a few things about himself, like that he had white hair and red eyes, which he only found out when he looked in the mirror in the Dragneel house a few days ago, a mystery that he also needed to figure out.

Damian had also gotten a small house not too far outside of Magnolia, well, house is an understatement, it was more or less a wooden cabin, it was nice, but he had to pay 100,000 jewel for it, which made his wallet beg for mercy.

Damian had also bought himself some clothes, the current uniform that he was wearing consisted of a plain black t-shirt with black jogging trousers, but he still didn't have any shoes on for some reason, feeling more comfortable without them.

He was now sitting by the Bar, munching on salty peanuts from a small bowl, not really knowing how he was supposed to make money, he could take a job on the board, but he really didn't want to do one alone, but he knew that he would run out of money eventually, so he needed to suck it up and take a job, Damian stood up and said.

"Alright… let's do this shit!"

Damian walked over to a large board on the other side of the room, seeing quite a number of posters on it, with quite a variety of jobs.

There were things like 'Teach at Magic School', 'Find the Thief', 'Hunt the Monster' and so on.

"Hmm… what job to take…"

Damian was looking for a good job for about a full minuet, when he found something, he pulled a poster off the board with a picture of a draconian creature standing on it's hind legs, roaring, it said.

'I want to get me some Wyvern Scales, but the creatures are very strong and I can't pin them down long enough to harvest the scales, I need you to get me as many scales as you can, I'll give you 1,000 Jewel per scale!'

That made Damian smile, if he could get enough scales, he could make enough money to get new furniture, clothes and hopefully some food as well, he went over to Mirajane and said.

"Can I take this job?"

She looked it over with a 'hmm' and opened a large book, she looked through for a while, when she looked up with a smile.

"Yep, Good luck!"

Damian headed out of the Guild hall, both excited and nervous, excited because he was going on his first Guild mission, but nervous BECAUSE it was his first mission and his fist solo mission, he was thinking of how he should approach this, he wasn't sure if Wyverns were the same here as they were in stories back home, but he knew that they were distant cousins of dragons, so his magic would be effective… maybe.

"I hope this works out…"

Damian made his way to the place where the beings were supposed to be, Mt. Hakobe, but it would be a long walk, he sighed and said.

"I have a feeling that this job won't turn out well…"

As he walked into the forest, he failed to notice a small figure silently following him, the figure continued to keeps it's distance as he/she followed Damian.

…

Eventually Damian reached the foot of the mountain, where snow was slowly starting to gather and so did his nerves, but he still climbed the mountain, all the while, re-reading the job request.

"Alright… so I need to collect Wyvern scales, *sigh*", he slapped the sides of his face and said, "Alright, I can do this!"

He continued walking up the hill, the cold air was brushing against his skin, but he barley noticed it since he came from a cold climate, he continued walking forward, when he stopped and looked around for a moment, thinking that he felt a senses a presence in the area.

"Probably my imagination…"

As he continued walking forward, an invisible figure, about 100 meters away, narrowed it's eyes and thought.

' _Interesting, even if it was only for a second, he could sense my_ _presence_ _through my concealment enchantments,_ _I should be more careful…_ '

The figure continued following Damian, who was oblivious to the whole thing, until the ground started shaking, he stumbled a bit and groaned.

"Aw… shit!"

He could see a white, reptilian creature running straight at him, it's massive wings folded as it ran head first at Damian, he growled and reacted too late at the Wyvern rammed him, causing him to fly back, landing on his back.

"Shit, this won't be easy…"

He stood up and covered his hands in water, he smiled and yelled out.

"Come at me, scaly!"

The Wyvern roared and fired a stream of fire out of it's mouth, Damian inhaled and fired a stream of Water from his mouth.

" **Ocean Dragons Roar!** "

The roar of water overpowered the fire and slammed into the creatures face, sending the creature stumbling back, Damian didn't want to give it room to breath, so he ran forward and smashed his fist on the creatures head, causing it to stumble a bit, before smacking Damian with it's tail, he flew into a tree and just laid there for a moment.

"Shit… this really isn't gonna work out, maybe I gotta try something different…"

He stood up and breathed deeply for a moment, the water disappeared from his hands, the person, still invisible thought to itself.

' _What is he doing?_ '

After the Wyvern regained it's bearings, it roared and ran towards Damian at full speed, it's intention was to kill the young wizard, but right as it withing a few meters of Damian, he smiled and inhaled.

" **Sound Dragons Roar!** "

An ear piercing roar came out of Damians mouth, causing the area to shake violently, the Wyvern to roar out in pain and for the mysterious figure to hold it's ears in pain, once Damian finished, the beast laid on the floor unconscious.

"Well, that was awesome…"

He walked forward to collect some of the creatures scales, forgetting that he didn't bring a bag so he stuffed the scales in his pocket, until he picked up a presans in the area and turned around.

"Whose there?"

Whilst he couldn't see the person, he could definitely could smell and hear someone, he looked around for the person for a moment, but was distracted by a roar from the distance and about three Wyverns flew towards him.

"Looks like I'm gonna make quite a bit today."

He sighed, preparing himself for the fight to come and to fight the mysterious person if necessary.

…

 **Well, here it is, the first submitted OC to appear in the Story, maybe the owner can guess who it is and if not, the person will appear full next chapter… or the one after, I have no idea at this point, I'm quite temperamental with writing, but don't worry, I know exactly what I want to happen in this Arc and that it will be longer than the introduction.**

 **So, with that out of the way, thank you for reading, keep submitting OCs, review, favorite and Follow and I'll see you all next time.**

 **See Ya!**


End file.
